Anna Molly
Anna Molly is a professional wrestling referee, currently signed to 4CW. 'Background' Little is known about Anna Molly's background as of yet. See "Personal Life" for glimpses into her personal background. '4CW Referee (2018 - Present)' 'Debut and first interaction with Hazel' In March 2018, Anna Molly officiated her first match in 4CW on that month's episode of Storm Front, in which Phil McGroin defeated Jon Viper. Witch Hazel wandered down to ringside and provided impromptu guest commentary during the match, which she got unintentionally mixed up in. When Anna took a nasty spill to from ring to floor, Hazel revived her with a drawn-out lick of the face, and Anna returned to the ring to resume her officiating duties. After the match, Anna flirted with Hazel and slipped her her phone number, which Hazel soon absentmindedly tossed away. 'Officiating the Soul Survivor tournament (May - July 2018)' In May 2018, Anna Molly was the referee for the inaugural round of 4CW's eighth Soul Survivor tournament. This round was an Ultimate X match. Prior to the match, Phil McGroin attempted to chat her up, to no avail. The match proceedings proved quite hectic; still, throughout the match, Anna maintained her composure and was sure to check on each competitor in the wake of extremely high-impact falls/blows. After Witch Hazel retrieved the first hanging object and was viciously driven down to the mat by Glock Nine, Anna carefully helped Hazel exit the ring, earning herself another lick along the cheek. After Glock was eliminated from the tournament, he demands Anna bring him a microphone, which she firmly refuses. Glock then throttled her, but Anna managed to slip away when a ring attendant slid into the ring and presented a microphone to him. In June, Anna refereed the second round of the Soul Survivor tournament. At the top of the show, Lord Skywolf and Witch Hazel had an unusual exchange regarding Hazel's ideas for the round's stipulation. Eventually, a decision was reached, and a "Licky on a Pole" match was made the official stipulation. With a multitude of Licky the Unicorn plush toys in the ring, a kind of pillow fight soon broke out. Anna took up arms with Hazel and Ray Jeffrey against Lord Skywolf, James Roberts and Michael Carson, much to the delight of the attending audience. Prior to the match itself, Phil McGroin tried once more to flirt with Anna, oblivious to the meaning of the pink triangle patch sewn into the left shoulder of her shirt. Phil finally gave up on his efforts when Anna informed him of its meaning, and Anna complimented Phil on his (borrowed) rainbow-painted chair. She also prevented Phil from attacking Tommy Young as he pumped up the crowd before the match. The contest itself was the rather unusual "Licky on a Pole" match, ahead of which Hazel and a pair of models rode stripper poles down to the ring. The poles were topped with faithful reproductions of Hazel's signature plush toy, Licky the Unicorn. The match itself was a typical pole match, at least on paper, and involved two poles fitted with plush toys for retrieval. After Witch Hazel made the first retrieval, Phil McGroin launched a vicious attack, and Anna came to Hazel's side to check on her. In this case, no further interactions took place between the two, and Hazel accepted Tommy's "challenge" of going on a date together after months of building attraction. In July, Anna officiated the final round of Soul Survivor, contested between Witch Hazel and Tommy Young. Anna was sure to check on each competitor at appropriate times throughout this gruelling match, and took care to communicate with the dazed Tommy Young when the match ended. Co-officiating the first annual Rumble in the Storm (August 2018) Anna co-officiated 4CW's first annual Rumble in the Storm on August 26th, 2018 with senior referee Jason Trent. When Hazel entered the ring, she entrusted Licky to Anna. In the match's controversial conclusion, Jason Trent raised Wolfbaine's hand in victory, while Anna Molly raised Paige's. Upon review, both athletes were declared co-#1 contender to Jacob Scharff's World Championship. Positive interaction with Paige (Sept. 2018) On the September 2018 edition of Storm Front, prior to facing Wolfbaine, Paige nodded at Anna and gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up—a gesture of goodwill toward the upstart official. Anna called the match down the line and raised Paige's hand in victory after the three-count pinfall. Gallows End 2018 / 4CW Hardcore Champion (Oct. 2018) At Gallows End 2018, Jason Trent officiated the triple threat match for the 4CW Hardcore Championship, which was contested by Erica Moxie, Glock Nine, and defending champion Phil McGroin. Trent walked out on this match after venting his frustrations with Phil and his crony, Camera Man. Trent was subsequently replaced by Anna Molly, who Camera Man found hanging out backstage and subsequently paid her out of his own pocket to officiate the "match", which had degenerated into being contested on 24/7 rules after Erica Moxie's initial win. Phil went on to verbally and physically antagonize Anna, which led to her hitting him with a low blow and counting her own pinfall, thus becoming the new 4CW Hardcore Champion. Before ring announcer Michael Carson could even register what had just happened, Phil quickly rolled Anna up and grabbed her right hand, using it to count the three and briefly regain the title before ultimately being pinned by Moxie once more. After the Gallows Pole match that was contested between Brian White and Jack Valentine, Hazel left her seat in the audience and entered the ring, at which point she fell into a severe anxiety attack coupled with traumatic flashbacks. Tommy Young ran down and attempted to soothe her, and was soon joined by Anna Molly, Pilgrim Paige and (from a distance) Tsukiko Mizuno. Later in the night, Anna officiated the Harlequin Circus match, which saw Witch Hazel retain the Custom Cup Championship against Tommy Young inside a big-top carnival tent. Championships & Accomplishments 4CW * 4CW Hardcore Champion (x1) Personal Life * Anna is a lifelong fan of professional wrestling. * Anna is a gay woman, and has taken part in predominantly LGBTQ-based activism for over ten years. ** She is also a supporter of sex workers' rights. ** She has been shown to wear the classic pink triangle on her striped refereeing shirt during LGBTQ Pride Month. Category:4CW Staff Category:Referees Category:4 Corners Wrestling Category:LGBT characters